Anjos
by Hime Hayashi
Summary: (Universo Alternativo) One-Shot - Um amor como este, único no decorrer da vida, perdido em sua beleza... - Sakura e Syaoran somente.


**N/A:** Com certeza vai agradar a poucos, mas é uma coisa que eu queria fazer já há algum tempo e finalmente aqui está.

_Um amor como este, único no decorrer da vida, perdido em sua beleza..._

**Anjos  
**_por Hime_

O chacoalhar da carroça já a estava deixando enjoada. Todo aquele sol e mormaço sobre a sua cabeça haviam se transformado em puro cansaço e agora bebia os últimos goles d'água de seu pequeno cantil. Observando melhor à sua volta, percebeu também que todos os outros integrantes da pequena caravana estavam cansados, cheios daquela longa viagem por estradas tão quentes e abandonadas. Pegou um objeto qualquer para se abanar e um dos homens que ia mais à frente aproximou-se:

- Muito cansada, querida? – Fujitaka, seu pai, indagou-lhe com sua habitual docilidade.

- Um pouco. O calor que tornou a viagem tão exaustiva. – A jovem passou as costas da mão na testa suada.

- Não se preocupe, logo chegaremos. Não demorará a alcançarmos o bosque que marca o início do território deles. Você perceberá que o clima ficará mais ameno.

Sakura sorriu suavemente e seu pai se afastou puxando as rédeas do cavalo, dando atenção para um grupo que seguia mais atrás. A moça o acompanhou com os olhos até que se virou para frente e expirou fortemente o ar. Saber que o clima iria melhorar era ótimo, mas ao mesmo tempo... Apertou nervosamente os tecidos de suas vestes. Aquilo era uma verdadeira loucura, estavam indo para a morte!

Desde que seu pai havia lhe comunicado que o seu povoado iria apoiar Heldenmut, povoado-irmão, sabia que era um convite à morte. Essa guerra contra Hass por disputa de território e poder era a última coisa que desejaria que seu povo se envolvesse. Eram fiéis e leais a Heldenmut, mas... Não concordava plenamente com esta aliança. Sentiu o coração apertar. Só em pensar que poderia perder a sua família...

Esticando mais o olhar, fitou com intensidade uma carroça fechada, que assimilou a um grande baú, escoltado por seis soldados. Lá estavam certamente as melhores e mais potentes armas, juntamente com todos os apetrechos de magia. Sabia que somente os feiticeiros mais poderosos – incluindo seu pai – usariam a magia, e eram nesses momentos em que não sabia se agradecia por não ter magia ou se amaldiçoava por não ter poderes para poder ajudar seu irmão, seu pai, e todo o seu povoado neste embate.

Perdida em seus pensamentos, não notou o quanto tinham avançado e já estavam próximos ao citado bosque. Realmente. Voltou a esticar as mangas que antes estavam dobradas. O clima já estava mais agradável, mais fresco.

De repente, todos pararam. Observou, confusa, seu pai e mais dois líderes se aproximarem das grandes árvores que davam início ao bosque. Murmuraram algo que parecia ser um mantra ou algo parecido, enquanto todos os outros estavam em silêncio. Pararam e voltaram para o meio das pessoas, voltando a dar ritmo à caravana.

Ao ver Fujitaka se aproximar, Sakura o chamou com um breve sinal.

- Papai... – Foi interrompida.

- Paramos para ultrapassar a barreira, querida.

- Que barr... – Desistiu de falar. Tinha se esquecido que não conseguia enxergar esse tipo de coisa.

- Estamos em guerra, Sakura. Todo cuidado é necessário.

A garota assentiu. Nunca tinha se interessado por magia, e não seria agora que começaria a ter tal interesse.

Em pouco tempo notou que já havia certo movimento à sua volta: eram os habitantes de Heldenmut. Realmente não eram muito diferentes de seu povo. Ambos usavam o mesmo estilo de vestimenta e fisicamente também não tinham diferenças, ao contrário de Hass, cujo povo tinha uma estatura menor, a pele levemente azulada e caninos discretamente salientes. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos ao ver seu pai lhe oferecendo ajuda para descer da carroça, enquanto seu irmão e os outros ajudavam com os pertences e armamentos.

- Onde vamos ficar? – A moça indagou por fim, observando as várias construções arredondadas à sua volta.

- Não há como todos nós nos alojarmos. Teremos que ficar acampados ali. – O homem apontou para um grande campo aberto, próximo às margens do rio cujas águas corriam mansamente.

- Ali? Mesmo?

- Sim, meu bem. Deixaremos as melhores acomodações para os mais velhos.

- Tudo bem. – Ela sorriu por fim. Afinal, não poderia ser tão ruim assim.

- Enquanto arrumamos tudo, que tal conhecer o lugar?

- Bem... – Coçou a nuca, sem graça. - Se eu não me perder já vai ser muito bom. O Touya não pode ir comigo?- Animada, juntou as mãos.

- Ele está ajudando na armação do acampamento, e eu também tenho que ir. Por que não chama alguma garota do nosso povoado?

- Porque quase ninguém sabe andar por aqui... Bem, eu espero então.

- Não quero que fique entediada.

- Jamais. - Balançou a cabeça negativamente. - E logo a noite cairá. Vou ajudar a arrumar nossos pertences. Amanhã haverá tempo o bastante para isso.

Entrelaçou seu braço com o do seu pai e seguiram adiante, rumo à grande comoção para a instalação de todos.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

O calor do sol já aquecia a atmosfera úmida da fria madrugada, fazendo o orvalho da grama brilhar de forma única, junto à margem do rio. Sakura observava aquela bela paisagem enquanto se espreguiçava, alongando os músculos do corpo. O amanhecer daquele lugar era realmente encantador.

Entrando novamente na sua nova moradia – que esperava sinceramente que fosse temporária -, viu como o trabalho do dia anterior havia valido a pena. Tudo estava em seu devido lugar, arrumado, limpo e bem organizado, apesar do abrigo não passar de uma larga cabana de madeira. Já disposta, resolveu providenciar o desjejum para a sua família.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Por favor! – A moça de olhos verdíssimos juntou as mãos, em súplica.

- Não, agora não.

- Mas Touya, você é o único que conhece direito as redondezas!

- Não, Sakura. Peça para o papai ou para um dos conselheiros. – Sorriu, malvado. Os conselheiros, já anciões, não dariam conta nem de percorrer meio campo aberto.

- Deixe de ser ruim, Touyaaa... – Ela cruzou os braços. - Você sabe muito bem que eles estão em reunião com os líderes locais.

- Ah, eu não tenho culpa se sou uma das únicas pessoas que conhecem a região. Olha, depois eu vou com você. Agora não. – O rapaz alto abanou a mão em descaso.

- Mas por quê?

Observou o olhar do irmão se dirigir para outro lado e descobriu o motivo de querer ficar no núcleo por agora. Uma bela jovem estava na janela de uma das casas próximas. Somente uma moça bonita, motivo o bastante para Touya.

Vendo que jamais poderia vencer este entrave, afastou-se derrotada, deixando o irmão com seus interesses.

Pisando firme e com o rosto emburrado, chegou à margem do rio que refletia em suas águas todo o brilho do sol, que reluzia ternamente naquele momento.

Sentou-se sobre os pés, e apanhando a primeira pedrinha que achou ao seu redor, atirou-a na água.

- Nervosa? – Uma voz soou ao seu lado e inevitavelmente deu um leve pulo, assustada.

Olhou para o lado esquerdo e viu apenas um par de pernas. Levantou a cabeça, e colocando a mão na frente dos olhos para protegê-los do sol, pôde ver a silhueta de um rosto masculino.

O rapaz, que deveria ter mais ou menos a sua idade, agachou-se ao seu lado.

- Te assustei? – Indagou, fitando o lago.

- Não, não. Imagina. – Respondeu ainda lívida, sem o encarar.

- Hum... - Puxou um sorriso para o canto dos lábios, finalmente a olhando. - Não parece.

Sakura ficou em silêncio, somente observando aquele estranho pelo canto dos olhos verdes. O vento soprava contra o rosto másculo, fazendo-o estreitar os olhos e o cabelo volumoso balançar suavemente.

O rapaz finalmente sentou-se, com uma perna flexionada e o peso do corpo apoiado nos braços.

- Foi impressão minha ou você estava discutindo com aquele homem?

Sakura finalmente fixou o olhar nos orbes castanhos, que reluzia o dourado. Mal a conhecia e já a chamava de "você"? E ainda a estava espionando? Duvidava muito que a ousadia fosse a diferença entre os seus povos. Que coisa!

- _Aquele homem_ é meu irmão.

- Vocês brigam freqüentemente assim? – Observou os olhos atentos da jovem. Tinham um bonito contorno. Devia ser divertido irritá-la.

- Quem é você, afinal? – Sakura perguntou já intrigada.

- Syaoran Li, ao seu dispor. – O rapaz estendeu-lhe a mão, sorridente.

Sakura apertou firme a mão do jovem, que prolongou o cumprimento por alguns segundos, soltando-a depois. Ela ficava bem com aqueles pequenos ornamentos vermelhos prendendo finas mechas do cabelo. Discretamente Sakura observou sua mão, agora vermelha pelo aperto.

- Ei, e você?

- Eu o quê?

- Não vai dizer seu nome?

- Ah sim, desculpe. Sou Sakura Kinomoto. – A jovem sorriu e uma luzinha se acendeu na mente de Syaoran. Não é que seu sorriso também era bonito e combinava com seu rosto delicado?

- Você veio com essa nova caravana, de Mut?

- Sim. – Abaixou o olhar.

- Ah, não faça essa cara. Vai dizer que também está 'angustiada' e 'sofrendo' por causa da guerra? Não há motivos!

- Claro que estou angustiada. – Respondeu com um pouco de aspereza na voz. – Podemos ser dizimados nesta guerra!

- Bobagem, será um evento histórico! Nunca se viu uma união tão grande entre os povos da região antes.

- Este é só mais um motivo para eu achar que será uma tragédia.

- Talvez. Mas não para nós. – Sorriu sem perceber. – Vamos vencer.

- E o que te dá tanta certeza?

- Nossas vantagens. Temos os melhores guerreiros, os melhores feiticeiros e as melhores armas e estratégias. O que poderia ser melhor?

Sakura suspirou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. Este era mais um alucinado por guerras.

- Nosso povo também já pensou assim...

- E ganharam. – Li fitou o horizonte novamente. Aquela paisagem era tão perfeita...

- Eu perdi. – Falou séria, atraindo a atenção de Syaoran. – Minha família perdeu. – Fez uma pequena pausa. – Minha mãe faleceu na última batalha.

-...

- Pode parecer um egoísmo meu, e talvez até seja, mas preferiria que nada disso tivesse acontecido.

- Ahn....Sinto muito.

- E justamente por ela ter sido uma feiticeira poderosa...

- Entendo... Você também tem magia? – Perguntou interessado.

- Não. – A moça sorriu sem graça. – Deveria me sentir envergonhada por não ter poderes mágicos sendo meus pais detentores de tantos, mas... Sinto-me aliviada.

- Isso acontece. – Fechou os olhos castanhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás, sentindo a brisa fresca acariciar sua pele.

Sakura desviou os olhos para o outro lado. Que silêncio horroroso se instalaria se não mantivessem uma conversa.

- E você? Tem magia?

- Eu? – Sorriu zombeteiro. – Nem um pouquinho. Meus méritos aqui se devem pelo fato de eu ser um guerreiro.

Sakura sorriu e levantou-se. Seus cabelos, lisos e de cor castanho-avermelhados, brilhavam contra o sol.

- Aonde vai?

- Importunar meu irmão novamente. Quem sabe agora ele já esteja disposto a me apresentar a região. – Batia de leve na barra das longas vestes.

- Não seja por isso. – Syaoran levantou-se também. – Eu posso ir com você, tenho tempo livre.

- Bem... – Pensou: seu pai ainda não tinha saído da reunião e seu irmão... Esticou o olho, vendo-o conversar em voz baixa com a tal moça. Ai... Fazer o quê? – Então vamos.

Devagar começaram a caminhar para oeste, seguindo o curso do rio, manso. Caminhavam com passos lentos, arrastados. Pressa para quê? Syaoran vez ou outra apontava uma ou outra construção mais importante, ou algum amigo seu.

- Vê?- O rapaz indicou o que parecia ser um templo, com suas janelas de vidro colorido e que estranhamente não tinha portas.

- Mas por que não há...

- Portas? Pensei que fosse assim também no seu povoado.

Sakura negou com a cabeça.

- Ali fazemos nossas orações, e achamos que por ser um lugar sagrado, não é necessário que haja algo que impeça a entrada. É um lugar de meditação, todos têm o direito de entrar e permanecer o tempo desejado lá dentro.

- Interessante.

- Veja! Aquele é Jae-Seok, meu melhor amigo. – Mostrou um rapaz grande, forte, cabelos nos ombros, com a parte superior dos fios negríssimos presa atrás. Trabalhava arrumando algumas toras de madeira e nem notara que o observavam. – Nos conhecemos desde a infância.

- Devem ter bastante coisa em comum.

- Nem tanto... Talvez seja o contraste que faça a nossa amizade durar até hoje.

- Hum... – Chutou mais uma pedrinha para o rio. Olhou para os lados. Estava ficando deserto demais. – Acho melhor nós voltarmos. Preciso ajudar com o almoço.

Li sorriu. Tolinha.

- Ei, calma, eu não vou te atacar. – Seu sorriso se alargou.

Não tinha como duvidar dele, e principalmente... Do seu sorriso...

- E ainda podemos voltar a tempo pro almoço.

Li parou à sua frente e lhe disse com prazer:

- Agora vem a melhor parte.

Sakura não entendia como aquele sorriso brilhante poderia se tornar tão convidativo a cada momento.

- Que parte?

- Um lugar que poucos tiveram a honra de conhecer.

- Acho melhor deixar para outro dia.  
Syaoran a olhou com um pouco de desânimo.  
- Mas venho com você outro dia, juro!

- Tudo bem, vamos voltar. – Enfiou as mãos no bolso e girou o corpo em 180º, voltando por onde viera.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Venha. – Segurou a mão delicada, puxando-a lentamente. – E faça silêncio. - Disse num fio de voz, enquanto seus olhos pareciam adquirir um brilho de travessura.

- Aonde vamos? – Sussurrou da mesma forma.

- Shh...

O extenso campo verde acabava dando espaço para uma densa floresta que estava começando. O clima esfriou, a luz do sol não penetrava pelas copas robustas das árvores. Sakura sentia a umidade do chão gelar seus calcanhares. Para onde esse rapaz a estava levando afinal?

- Syaoran...

Ele virou-se rapidamente com o dedo indicador sobre os lábios. Sakura calou-se novamente. Aquele ruído da mata a estava deixando receosa. Decidira que iria voltar, nem que fosse sozinha, quando finalmente avistou a grande construção esverdeada no meio das árvores.

- Ali é onde guardam os armamentos mais potentes e todas aquelas coisas importantes para os magos. – Continuou falando baixinho. – Fiquei sabendo de uma arma nova, a mais potente, capaz de acabar com 10 inimigos de uma só vez.

- Só dez?

Syaoran sorriu novamente. Ingênua.

- Para um explosivo do tamanho de um grão de ervilha...

Sakura conteve um 'oh' com a outra mão livre.

- Fica isolado por ser perigoso. Qualquer deslize e tudo pode vir abaixo.

Explodir? Destruir? Matar? Oh-oh.

- Vamos voltar, Syaoran? – Disse com o medo estampado nos olhos chorosos.

- Vamos sim.

Deram meia-volta, e com um passo mais rápido já estavam no caminho de volta. Agora as duas silhuetas podiam ser vistas ao longe por quem estivesse entre as árvores.

- Tolos. – Soltou o corpo, deixando-se balançar no tronco da árvore, onde estava pendurado pelas pernas. – Tolos! Feh. Obrigado por me contar o que havia ali dentro.

Com um salto ágil voltou a ficar de pé na árvore, firmando-se pela aspereza das solas dos pés. Seus olhos de cor dourada brilharam e passou instintivamente a língua pelos caninos levemente afiados. Em milésimos de segundos já estava a saltar pelas árvores tomando seu caminho de volta. Hass.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Não me amole, Touya. – A mocinha andava em círculos, tendo o irmão em seu encalço.

- Você não pode ficar andando por aí com aquele lá! Sabe muito bem que ele pode ser alvo de uma emboscada.

- Ah, lá vem você de novo com essa história! – Sakura abriu os braços, cansada da mesma ladainha.

- Mas é a verdade, Sakura. Não quero que sofra sem ter culpa. – Parou de andar assim que ela fez o mesmo.

- Não se preocupe Touya. Eu sei que a guerra está num ponto que não pode mais ser evitada. Sei também que nós todos temos que ficar em alerta, mas... – Sentou-se na sua cama. – Gostaria de aproveitar este restinho de tempo que ainda nos resta, mas você e o papai estão sempre muito ocupados... Syaoran tem se mostrado um ótimo amigo, e não vejo motivos para recusar sua companhia. Ficar trancada nos abrigos não é um dos meus passatempos prediletos. – Sorriu tristemente para o irmão, que se agachou para fitá-la.

- Sakura... – Suspirou. – Desculpe. – Beijou-lhe o topo da cabeça. – Eu sei que você ainda sente muito tudo o que aconteceu na última guerra, e que agora talvez tenha até proporções maiores... Eu não deveria estar te privando disto. – Sorriu. – Pode ir. Sei que não posso te acompanhar, mas saiba que confio em você.

O homem alto levantou-se. Pegou a sua espada que estava encostada num canto da parede e sua lâmina brilhou contra o sol. Perfeita. Embainhou-a com agilidade e caminhou para a saída, pisando firme com suas botas reluzentes.

- Obrigada Touya. – Observou-o com carinho. Ele parou, admirando a figura da irmã, mas logo retomou o seu caminho.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Mas como? – Um dos líderes locais bradava, enquanto um dos seus guerreiros segurava um Hass pela nuca. – Onde você o achou?

- Achei 'isso aqui' perto das moradias. - Respondeu com desprezo, segurando-o firmemente com uma mão, enquanto a outra segurava o cabo da espada, embainhada. – É possível que tenha mais dessas coisas espalhadas por aí.

- Rápido! Revistem toda a redondeza! – Gritou e logo mais de duas dúzias de homens se espalharam.

- Idiotas... – O prisioneiro disse, mas logo fez uma expressão de dor pela força que lhe aplicavam no pescoço.

- Olhe aqui... – O homem que o segurava curvou-se um pouco para ficar na altura do ser inimigo. – É melhor manter a boca fechada, seu desgraçado. É claro que você vai morrer, mas antes vai ter que falar algumas coisinhas.

Várias pessoas iam chegando e formando um círculo com uma distância considerável do prisioneiro. Sabiam, obviamente, da existência do povo de Hass, mas era com pouquíssima freqüência que tinham a chance de vê-los. Os líderes tentavam afastar as pessoas, mas algumas ainda permaneciam pela curiosidade ou, como Sakura e Syaoran, mantinham-se observadores, à distância.

- Ele é horrível! – Sakura disse estreitando os olhos para poder ver melhor.

- Eu nunca disse que era bonito.

- Você entendeu Syaoran. Ele... Ele... É asqueroso...

- Sim... Veja! – Apontou quatro homens que estavam chegando com mais dois inimigos.

Sakura olhou ao seu redor, assustada.

- Será que não há mais dessas coisas por aqui?

- Não se preocupe.

- Mas...

- Não se preocupe. – Sorriu.

Sakura acalmou-se. Fosse por seu sorriso, sua convicção ou qualquer outra coisa, confiava nele. Syaoran lhe protegeria, nem que fosse seu último ato de bravura. Desviou seus pensamentos e sua atenção para a cena que ocorria à certa distância. Percebera que o povo de Hass tinha uma estatura baixa, cabelos da cor do fogo e vestimentas precárias, sujas. Apenas calças que nas barras eram desfiadas e blusas escuras, grossas, sem as mangas. E é claro, a lenda de que tinham a pele levemente azulada e caninos salientes era verdade. Aliás, estes caninos... De repente, sentiu Syaoran lhe agarrar e pressionar sua cabeça contra seu peito. Não teve uma reação inicial, mas logo tentou desvencilhar-se.

- Syaoran! – Disse com a voz abafada.

- Desculpe, mas não olhe agora, Sakura, não olhe.

- O que está acontecendo? – Usando um pouco mais de força afastou-se, e acabou vendo o que não queria.

O homem que inicialmente prendia um Hass tinha metade do seu corpo destruído. O Hass não estava mais lá, mas todo aquele sangue e vísceras espalhados, todo aquele pavor geral... Será que... Levou uma mão aos lábios. Não de pavor, mas algo no seu estômago não estava bem.

- Ele se auto-destruiu.

- P..Por quê? – Encostou-se numa árvore.

- Aquele desgraçado mordeu Kago, e quando ele foi cortar-lhe a cabeça, o Hass explodiu, destruindo-lhe também uma parte do corpo.

- Explodiu?

- Sim. Eles forçam ao máximo sua musculatura, e sabe-se lá por que, explodem. Característica da raça deles.

- Eu... – Sem querer seu olhar correu novamente a cena ensangüentada. Kago estava morto. - Eu acho que não estou passando muito bem, eu...

- Eu te levo de volta.

- Pode deixar, eu... Eu vou sozinha. – Afastou-se rapidamente.

- Sakura!- Ainda tentou seguir-lhe, mas a viu fazendo um gesto de que não precisava. – Espero que fique bem, mas... - Seus pensamentos ligaram-se em outra coisa. O que afinal apenas três Hass estariam fazendo no seu povoado? Moveu-se em direção da confusão. Ganhar a guerra com certeza não era, e precisava descobrir já o motivo.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Como não descobriram nada? – Syaoran, nervoso, socou um barril que havia ali dentro do galpão.

- Não descobrindo, ué.- Jae-Seok repetiu, calmo, enquanto sentava num monte de feno.- Os Hass se auto-destuíram antes mesmo de podermos arrancar alguma informação.

- Isso me deixa irritado.

- Irritado, descontrolado, nervoso, à beira de um ataque e o que mais?- O grandalhão sorriu ao ver que conseguira tirar um pouco da tensão de Syaoran.

- Estamos vulneráveis.

- Mas por quê? Não há mais Hass nas redondezas, e agora tudo está sendo vigiado o tempo inteiro, de sol a sol.

- Não descobrimos o que eles vieram fazer, e isso me deixa preocupado.

- Logo descobriremos.

- Espero que não seja tarde demais, Jae-Seok.

- Não será. Agora ande logo, vá se trocar. Teremos reunião geral em pouco tempo.

- E você?

- Eu não preciso, afinal... – Com um gesto da sua mão, a porta do celeiro se abriu.- Sou um feiticeiro, não é mesmo? – Piscou.

Li sorriu. Nunca se acostumaria.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Sakura. – Li bateu à porta de onde a moça estava alojada. – Sakura. – Novamente.

O corpo esguio abriu a porta e saiu, ficando sob a luz da lua, encarando o guerreiro.

- Oi Syaoran.

- Já estavam de portas trancadas...

- Sim... – Sua voz ganhou um tom de tristeza. – Touya voltou da reunião e nos avisou das medidas tomadas.

- Hum...

Sakura voltou a atenção dos seus olhos para a vestimenta de Li. Estava semelhante ao seu irmão. Uma camisa branca de mangas longas, calças escuras, botas negras, um enorme casaco por cima e o cinturão com a espada embainhada. Syaoran notou como ela o observava.

- É uma roupa meio tradicional nossa, apesar da preferência de armas variar. - Sorriu sem graça ao abrir o casaco e lhe mostrar mais alguns tipos de armas que Sakura jamais vira em toda a sua vida.

- Sim... – Acabou por afastar-se um pouco, sentando-se novamente à beira do rio, como na primeira vez que o vira.

Syaoran a seguiu, tirando o casaco e sentando-se ao seu lado.

- Ele te avisou quando a guerra será declarada abertamente também?

- Não...

- Amanhã será nosso último dia de 'paz'. – Viu Sakura fechar fortemente os olhos. – Não fique assim, tudo terminará logo.

Sakura sentia o coração apertar, mas só em fitar aqueles olhos... Olhou-o fixamente, gravando todo o seu rosto, todos os seus mínimos detalhes.

- Vamos aproveitar amanhã. – A voz masculina afirmou, tirando Sakura de sua concentração.

- Como?

- Vamos nos distrair amanhã, fingir que nada disso está acontecendo. – Aquele sorriso maravilhoso formou-se em seus lábios novamente. – Um pequeno deleite.

- Não é uma despedida, é?

- É claro que não, Sakura. Você já ouviu falar em amizade eterna? – Viu-a assentir. – Então, assim vai ser a nossa: eterna...

Amizade... Não sabia bem o que era amizade, ou o que não era... Sabia que gostava das pessoas de diferentes formas e não sabia se realmente o que sentia por Li era uma 'amizade'. Era uma coisa boa, claro, mas esse sentimento a inebriava totalmente... Perdia-se com facilidade nos seus olhos, nos seus gestos, na sua voz. Adorava o seu rosto, a sua atitude, a sua posição quanto às coisas. Adorava o jeito que ele era e gostava ainda mais da maneira que ele a olhava. Era tão carinhoso, tão gentil...

- Sakura.

- Sim? – Não pôde evitar o leve sorriso ao ouvir a sua voz.

- Seu irmão está chamando.

Li apontou para trás, onde Sakura pôde ver a silhueta de Touya na porta da sua 'casa'. Fez um sinal que já ia e o irmão fechou a porta novamente.

- Bem, parece-me que preciso ir.

- Então te encontro aqui, amanhã, logo depois do nascer do sol.

- Tão cedo?

- Quero aproveitar todo o tempo do meu último dia de paz ao seu lado.

Sakura sentiu-se diferente por dentro, algo morno acendeu-se. Mas o seu discreto sorriso murchou ao ouvir o restante das palavras de Syaoran:

- Ao lado de uma das pessoas que mais gosto. – Levantou-se e estendeu a mão para que ela também fizesse o mesmo. – Então se prepare. Amanhã será um dia inesquecível!

- Sim. – Sakura deu seu sorriso mais sereno. Algo em seu peito dizia que sempre teria Syaoran ao seu lado...

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Syaoran levantou-se lentamente da cama. O dia tinha amanhecido rápido. Rápido demais para muitas coisas, rápido demais para quem iria para a guerra e poderia nunca mais voltar... Abriu a janela com pouco esforço e viu que ainda havia pouco movimento nas redondezas. Em poucos minutos já estava trocado e ia para o lugar onde havia marcado com Sakura.

Chutou longe uma pedrinha que estava em seu caminho. Droga. Sempre havia estado envolvido em batalhas de várias proporções e nunca havia sentido isto antes. Esta era a sua primeira guerra, e é claro que era muito diferente de simples batalhas, mas algo estava diferente dentro de si. Algo que não sabia definir, que era bom, mas que ao mesmo tempo lhe provocava medo ao simples pensamento de que poderia não voltar desse confronto com Hass... Ainda mantinha aquela confiança em si mesmo e na aliança de seu povo com os outros, mas não era a mesma coisa. Não estava mais completamente entregue ao servir de um guerreiro, alguma coisa parecia segurá-lo, parecia querer com que fizesse viver sua vida com mais vigor, mais paixão... Alguém... Interrompeu completamente seus pensamentos ao ver Sakura sentada embaixo da árvore, à margem do rio.

- Bom dia.

- Bom dia Syaoran.

- Você gosta mesmo desse lugar, não é?

Sakura respondeu com um sorriso e se levantou.

- O que pretende fazer? – A moça indagou enquanto limpava o vestido da grama.

- O que você quiser. – Sorriu.

- Pensei que já tivesse algo em mente. – Disse com um falso olhar de desânimo.

- E tenho, mas pensando bem, acho que você não iria aceitar.

- Oras, fale.

- Você iria se cansar.

- Fale, Syaoran! – Pediu num quase sorriso.

- Ir até o lugar mais bonito aqui de Heldenmut.

- Claro que eu quero ir! Onde fica?

- Bem... Terá que andar um pouquinho, não se importa?

- De forma alguma.

- Então vamos.

Andaram em passo rápido na direção da nascente do rio, por entre árvores espaçadas por pelo menos meia hora. Sakura já apresentava sinais de cansaço, apoiando-se em algo sempre que podia. Syaoran riu, estendendo a mão para a jovem e ajudando a subir uma parte mais escorregadia da inclinação.

- Eu disse que teríamos que andar um pouquinho.

- Sim. Você disse um pouquinho, e não essa enorme subida. – Olhou de soslaio para o rapaz. – Espero realmente que valha a pena.

- Venha. – Ajudou-a novamente a subir uma parte mais difícil e as suas visões clarearam-se com o fim das árvores.

Estavam realmente no topo de uma elevação, e os olhos de Sakura não puderam deixar de se espantar ao ver toda aquela paisagem. Dali podia-se contemplar uma grande extensão do rio, todo o povoado e grande parte da densa floresta que os separava de Hass, floresta esta que abrigava as suas armas em potenciais... O céu completamente azul, sem um resquício sequer de nuvens, completava todo o visual. A jovem de olhos fechados, que sentia o vento balançar os seus cabelos, abriu os olhos, mostrando novamente aquele verde intenso. Talvez nem fosse pelo visual nunca antes visto, mas aquele lugar tinha algo de mágico...

- Syaoran...

- Sim?  
O rapaz, que estava mais afastado, aproximou-se.

- Obrigada por me trazer aqui. – Declarou num tom de voz claro.

- Ahn... De nada. – Estranhou o agradecimento da jovem, que sorriu ao perceber isso.

- É que eu sempre desejei estar num belo lugar de onde eu pudesse ver vários lugares ao mesmo tempo, um lugar como esse. – Observou como Syaoran ainda estava confuso. – Lá em Mut as terras são planas, não há elevações como esta ou sequer toda essa paz que aqui reina. – Sakura virou-se para Syaoran e segurou suas mãos. – Posso considerar isto um presente?

- Claro... – Sorriu sem mesmo perceber. Suas mãos eram tão delicadas...

- Obrigada. – Abraçou-o sem mais pensar em nada.  
Syaoran a envolveu automaticamente com seus braços, mas logo em seguida pôde sentir, ela era especial. Gostava de Sakura e agora sabia que o que sentia por ela não era apenas o desejo de uma amizade eterna.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Mestre! – Jae-Seok entrou afobado na espaçosa sala do conselho.

- O que faz aqui interrompendo nossa reunião, Jae? – Um senhor robusto e barbudo levantou-se, olhando com uma expressão não muito agradável para o seu eterno aprendiz.

- Desculpe-me mestre, mas aconteceu algo terrível.

- Acharam mais Hass?

- Não mestre, pior. – O pavor estava estampado em seus olhos.

- Fale logo!

- Parte da plantação explodiu, e acabou por matar três do nosso povo. Uma casa mais afastada também explodiu, mas por sorte não havia ninguém lá dentro.

Ouviu-se burburinho geral na sala.

- Como pode ter explodido? Que brincadeira é essa? – O senhor bradou.

- Não sei mestre, eu também não entendo.

Mais uma vez a porta do conselho abriu-se de repente e um rapaz entrou, com a expressão do seu rosto completamente apavorada.

- Go Sup? – Jang Ji, o mestre de magia de Jae-Seok, mais uma vez perguntou. – O que faz aqui que não está zelando pela segurança do nosso armamento mágico na floresta oeste?

- Desculpe, senhor, mas vim trazer uma notícia urgente.

- Já sei que parte da plantação e uma casa explodiram.

- Não senhor, é algo terrível!

O ancião barbudo passou a mão pela face. O que estava acontecendo afinal?

- Descobrimos que algumas kitsh foram roubadas. – Go Sup continuou.

- O quê?! – Foi a exclamação quase geral da sala.

- Sim, algumas das nossas mais recentes e potentes bombas foram roubadas.

- Desgraçados, desgraçados! – Jae-Seok falou para si mesmo. – Isso explica as explosões aparentemente sem motivos.

Go Sup o olhou meio confuso, e Jae-Seok continuou.

- As kitsh explodem após três dias depois serem tiradas de suas cápsulas protetoras. Número exato de dias em que os Hass foram achados por aqui.

- Rápido! – Jang Ji gritou, já abalado.- Mandem todos para os abrigos de magia! Todos! Não queremos que mais desgraças aconteçam.- Observou uma comoção geral da sala e deixou o corpo sentar-se na cadeira. – Go Sup. – Viu o rapaz se aproximar. – Sabe quantas kitsh foram roubadas?

- Graças aos deuses, apenas quatro senhor. – Respondeu com a cabeça baixa.

- Faltam mais duas... – Jang Ji soltou em tom de angústia.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- Ainda bem que para descer é mais fácil. – Li comentou, matreiro, enquanto deslizava com os pés pela grama.

- Mas mais doloroso. – Sakura retrucou enquanto seguia os seus passos.

A jovem estava zangada porque já havia caído inúmeras vezes, escorregando na grama úmida e acabando por sujar suas vestes. Seus cabelos estavam desarrumados, com algumas folhas enroscadas em seus fios acobreados. Seus lábios franzidos num discreto biquinho indicavam seu aborrecimento.

- Não diga que não valeu a pena.

- ... Valeu... – A expressão feminina suavizou-se.

Acabada a descida depararam-se com o rio novamente, à beira das pedras que represavam as águas. Brilhante pelo reflexo da luz do sol, tornava-se mais convidativo ainda pelo calor que fazia. Syaoran admirou as águas e depois lançou para Sakura um olhar que transmitia as suas intenções.

- Não Syaoran... – A moça negou, enquanto tirava as folhas do seu cabelo.

- Por que não?

- Porque... Porque nós já demoramos muito, eles devem estar sentindo a nossa falta. – Li lhe lançou um olhar incrédulo. – Ahn... Devem estar preocupados conosco.

- Não acho...

- Aliás... – A jovem olhou para os lados, os verdes olhos atentos. – Não acha que está meio vazio por aqui? Não vejo movimento algum.

Syaoran fez o mesmo, observou ao seu redor e não via pessoa alguma. Onde será que todos estavam?

- Bem, talvez estejam todos no centro do povoado. Aqui perto da nascente não vêm muitas pessoas mesmo.

- Tem certeza?

- Claro. Devem estar fazendo alguma oração ou oferenda.

- E não devíamos estar lá, juntos?

Syaroran se aproximou da jovem e a segurou pelos ombros firmemente. Fez o intenso castanho dos seus olhos fixarem-se nos verdes dos dela. Sakura sentiu o calor de suas mãos espalhar-se pelo seu corpo, observou-o sorrir. O que ele iria... Não teve tempo de completar seus pensamentos. Sem esperar, sentiu seu corpo ser empurrado e logo em seguida o contato com a água fria. Sim, Li a havia empurrado na água.

- Syaoran! – Gritou assim que voltou à superfície, abrindo os seus belíssimos olhos verdes e passando as mãos pelos cabelos molhados.

- A água está boa? – Agachou-se perto de onde ela estava com um sorriso.

- Menos do que eu esperava... – Disse num muxoxo. – Sorte que não tem pedras aqui embaixo. – Lançou-lhe um olhar de reprovação.

- Eu já nadei muito aqui, sei que não há pedras além dessas aqui. – Apoiou a mão numa delas e aproximou-se mais da garota. – Você acha que eu te deixaria correr o risco de se machucar?

Sakura perdeu-se novamente naquele sorriso encantador, nos seus olhos, no seu rosto... O rosto de Syaoran ficou sério e antes que ele se afastasse, a jovem, com toda a sua força, agarrou-lhe na outra mão livre e puxou-o de uma só vez. Os dois estavam na água. Li emergiu balançando os cabelos.

- Esperta você, hein?

- Só foi o troco.

- Eu ia entrar de qualquer maneira, mas não com botas.

- Nem eu com sapatos. – Sakura replicou.

A moça aproximou-se das pedras e depositou seus dois sapatinhos completamente encharcados lado a lado. Viu duas botas passarem voando por cima da sua cabeça, caindo de qualquer jeito a uma certa distância. Delicado. Virou-se novamente e encontrou o corpo de Syaoran, que se afastando lentamente lhe estendeu as mãos. Segurou-as sem hesitar.

Uma felicidade estranha tomava conta de ambos no momento. Era algo diferente, uma paz que não saberiam definir de forma alguma, como se o universo estivesse conspirando a favor, como se o destino de ambos fosse ficarem assim, juntos para sempre. Tudo estava perfeito e as preocupações do dia seguinte já não mais existiam, tudo o que havia agora era paz, aquela estranha felicidade e o sentimento que aqueciam suas almas, mas não ousavam revelar.

O rapaz puxou o delicado corpo de Sakura para mais perto, para seus braços. Envolveu-a completamente, colou seu rosto ao dela. Assim. Perfeição.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Touya se aproximou da enorme figura de Jae-Seok e o agarrou pelas roupas.

- Onde está a Sakura? – Disse com o semblante completamente desesperado.

- Que Sakura?

- A minha irmã! Ela estava com o seu amigo, não era?

Jae-Seok segurou as mãos de Touya e o fez soltar suas roupas, já amassadas. Toda calma era necessária agora.

- Eu não sei. Syaoran saiu pela manhã e não voltou até agora. Tem certeza de que ela não está aqui no abrigo?

- Claro que tenho. Já procurei por todos os cantos desse lugar.

O homem alto e de cabelos castanhos escuros afirmou enquanto seu olhar percorria mais uma vez o local em que estavam, que na verdade não passava de uma gigantesca gruta, cheia de pessoas e com uma proteção mágica. Ninguém entrava, ninguém saia.

- Eu vou procurá-la. – Touya disse, se afastando e tentando abrir espaço entre as pessoas.

- Não há como sair. – Jae-Seok afirmou e Touya o encarou mais uma vez.

- É só mandar um desses magos desfazer a proteção, não é?

- Não é tão simples. Isso colocaria a vida de todos nós em risco. As kitsh são pequenas demais para podermos ter certeza de que não estão aqui por perto.

- Mas e Sakura? O seu amigo também está lá fora. – Apelou.

- Sinto muito, eles não chegaram antes do lacramento do abrigo. Eu também já tentei neutralizar uma pequena parte da barreira, mas não foi possível. Nem mesmo com a ajuda do seu pai. – Jae-Seok abaixou a cabeça.- As magias de todos os outros magos são necessárias, mas eles jamais concordarão.

Touya sentiu o ar lhe faltar. Sua irmã estava à mercê do perigo e nada podia fazer além de rezar. De súbito, ouviram um grande barulho do lado externo. As crianças choraram, mulheres gritaram e os homens apavoraram-se, mas nada aconteceu dentro do abrigo, tudo estava no seu devido lugar.

Jae-Seok viu Jang Ji, seu mestre, se aproximar.

- Estava aqui perto! Agora só nos resta uma, amigos...

- Espero que eles ainda estejam bem longe, e... Que Sakura não esteja ferida... – Touya disse com os olhos ardendo antes de sentar-se encostado a uma parede.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

- O que foi isso, Syaoran? – Sakura, que tinha o rosto enterrado em seu peito, finalmente disse.

- Eu... Eu também não sei.- O rapaz também estava assustado. – Nunca ouvi tamanho estrondo antes.

- Foi aqui perto?

- Não sei, não vi nenhum sinal de destruição ou algo parecido.

- Acho melhor voltarmos. – Sakura sugeriu.

- E se estiver acontecendo algo no povoado?

Sakura sentiu os olhos arderem.

- O que vamos fazer, Syaoran?

- Se quiser voltar, podemos ir, mas teremos que tomar muito cuidado.

- Certo.

Estavam no meio das águas, onde elas quase tocavam os ombros da moça. Sakura abaixou-se para molhar os cabelos mais uma vez e Syaoran deu um impulso para se aproximar das pedras. Algo minúsculo brilhou sob os pés de Li e um zunido rápido e forte foi ouvido.

Explosão.

As águas agitaram-se violentamente, alguns galhos mais finos das árvores foram arrancados brutalmente. Pedras caíram, derrubando um par de sapatos femininos. O que se via agora era apenas o vermelho.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Um grito geral de alegria foi ouvido entre todas as pessoas que estavam no abrigo. Finalmente não havia mais perigo aparente. Todas as quatro kitsh já tinham explodido. Assim que Jae-Seok sentiu que a barreira tinha sido desfeita, correu até onde tinha ouvido as explosões e Touya o seguiu.

Corriam o máximo que seus corpos podiam agüentar e logo chegaram a um campo aberto, onde havia uma cratera no chão. Nenhum sinal de prejuízo maior. Ambos sentiram seus corações aliviarem-se um pouco, mas ainda estavam apreensivos, afinal, não tinham certeza de nada.

Jae-Seok, com sua magia, conseguiu achar facilmente o local da segunda explosão. Viu duas botas molhadas jogadas no chão. Seriam de Li? Deu mais dois passos. As pedras estavam manchadas com um vermelho aguado. Sentiu seus olhos encherem-se de lágrimas e avançou mais um pouco, ousando olhar para dentro do rio. Não pôde evitar, gritou. De espanto. Pavor. Tristeza.

Touya vinha mais atrás, mas seu coração acelerou de repente ao ouvir o grito de Jae-Seok. Viu os sapatos que reconheceu ser de Sakura caídos no chão. Aquele cheiro de sangue no ar... Parou ao lado de Jae-Seok, mas não teve voz para gritar. Seus olhos pareciam não acreditar no que estava vendo, não podia ser verdade. Sua irmã e todo aquele rio de sangue... Tentou colocar em sua mente onde Li estaria, aquele rio todo coberto de... Levou a mão trêmula aos lábios. Logo aquela visão estarrecedora lhe deu as respostas. Syaoran não mais existia.

¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨¨

Os olhos verdes se abriram lentamente, saindo da escuridão. O que tinha acontecido? Não sabia.

Fujitaka levantou-se rapidamente da cadeira quando viu sua filha abrir os olhos. Touya, que tinha acabado de chegar ao quarto, aproximou-se também.

- Sakura! – O irmão falou alto, sem controlar suas emoções.

A jovem não moveu os olhos.

- Querida... – O pai disse ao passar a mão pelo seu rosto machucado.

Com o toque, Sakura mexeu os olhos lentamente para o lado. Seu pai, seu irmão... Eles estavam ali.

- Você consegue falar, meu anjo? – Fujitaka continuou.

A jovem piscou os olhos lentamente. Via os lábios do seu pai se mexerem, mas não ouvia som algum. Será que isso era temporário? Olhou em súplica para sua família.

- Touya, vá chamar o doutor. – O pai mandou.

- Sim. – Afirmou antes de sair rapidamente do quarto.

- Estivemos tão preocupados com você, mas graças a Deus está viva. – O senhor disse tentando segurar as lágrimas.

Sakura pôde entender algumas palavras pela leitura de lábios, pois ouvia som nenhum e a vontade de falar lhe faltava. Somente se lembrava de um zunido absurdo e depois... Deste quarto em que estava. Aliás, onde estava Syaoran? Com esforço, moveu os lábios na tentativa de pronunciar seu nome, mas não houve som, sua garganta estava seca demais.

- Li? – Fujitaka milagrosamente entendeu o que a filha queria dizer. – Sinto muito querida... Syaoran não resistiu à explosão daquela bomba...

Bomba? Aquilo que viu brilhar sob os pés de Syaoran era uma bomba? Será que tinha algo a ver com o local proibido que seu amigo lhe mostrara um dia? Suspirou pesadamente, enquanto uma lágrima solitária escorria pelo seu rosto. Não lhe importava agora. Aquela felicidade estranha estava lhe invadindo novamente, sentia uma paz tão reconfortante... Sorriu internamente.

- Trouxe o médico, papai. – Touya e um senhor entraram no quarto, mantendo-se ao lado da cama.

- Ela parece não nos escutar, doutor. – Fujitaka disse.

- Provavelmente perdeu o sentido da audição. – O senhor baixinho e de longa barba branca disse somente olhando para o rosto de Sakura. – É um milagre ainda estar viva, mas os senhores sabem que se sobreviver viverá em estado vegetativo. Certamente deve ter perdido quase todos os sentido, além do seu corpo estar completamente mutilado. Tentem ao máximo transmitir paz, não há mais volta. Eu sinto muito. – Tocou o ombro de Fujitaka com pesar e dirigiu-se para a porta.

Assim que o médico saiu Touya sentiu os olhos lacrimejarem. Depois do impacto incial, quando viu o rosto de Sakura em meio àquela imensidão vermelha, correu a tentar salvá-la ainda. Podia lembrar-se com perfeição de todo o sentimento de pavor e agonia que lhe tomava ao segurar a irmã com o corpo cheio de mutilações. Que desgraça... Tanto sangue, tantas lágrimas... Sabia que a água havia diminuído um pouco a potência da explosão, mas mesmo assim foi terrível e todos estavam sofrendo. Aquele rapaz, Syaoran, estava muito próximo da kitsh. Diria que seu corpo havia sumido se não fosse por tanto sangue e... Balançou a cabeça levemente. Seu corpo havia realmente explodido. Foi a pior visão que teve em toda a sua vida.

Sakura olhou para o lado novamente. Seu irmão e seu pai... Eram o que mais importavam agora, mas sabia que não conseguiria ficar com eles. Não sentia parte alguma do seu corpo, e nem o rosto conseguia mover. Aquelas grossas cobertas também não disfarçavam. Apesar de não sentir, imaginava o que havia acontecido com o seu corpo. Outra lágrima silenciosa escapou dos seus olhos, verdes, belos.

- Sakura, filha, tudo bem? – Fujitaka aproximou-se preocupado, enquanto enxugava a lágrima com os dedos. – Sente alguma coisa?

A jovem não prestou atenção à aproximação do pai. Alguma coisa se clareava diante de deus olhos, que fitavam o teto de tom amarelado. Algo como uma neblina, uma fina névoa e... E parecia que uma pessoa se aproximava, sim... Uma pessoa estava vindo ao encontro do seu corpo. Vinha com os braços abertos, como se estivesse mergulhando na sua existência... Syoran? Abriu mais os olhos. Sim, era Syaoran!

- Touya! – O senhor Kinomoto chamou em desespero.

- O que houve?

- A Sakura, ela...

Observou a filha, que tinha o olhar parado. Aproximou-se da estreita cama e tocou delicadamente o seu rosto, mas desta vez seu olhar não respondeu. Parecia estar isolada em seu mundo interior.

Sakura sorriu. Sim, seu Syaoran estava ali, na sua frente! Virou as palmas das mãos para cima. Dádiva... Sentiu o calor da aproximação de Syaoran perto do seu corpo, e junto com ele uma leve brisa que entrava pelas largas janelas, a mesma que lhe envolveu no lugar onde Li havia lhe levado. Essa brisa fazia seu vestido, cândido, não tão longo, ondular-se levemente. As pétalas das flores ao seu redor voaram mansamente. Tudo era tão harmônico... A larga cama... Fechou os olhos e abriu os braços, sentindo o fino lençol e as pétalas macias roçarem na sua pele. Nunca teve tanta felicidade presente em toda a sua vida.

- Pai, o que está acontecendo? – O irmão disse com o olhar fixo no rosto da garota pálida, imóvel.

- Não tenho idéia, Touya. – Acariciou a fronte da jovem ao mesmo tempo em que sentia seu pulso, fraco. – Ela me parece estranha. Chame o médico novamente, por favor.

- Mas ele...

- Por favor, Touya. – Pediu em tom levemente áspero.

Syaoran lhe sorriu ternamente e a jovem retribuiu da forma mais bela. O esperava... O rapaz, como se flutuasse sobre o seu corpo, aproximou-se mais. Acariciou o seu rosto, tocou o seu corpo perfeito, mergulhou o rosto na fragrância dos seus cabelos, nas curvas do seu pescoço... Sakura sentiu os lábios masculinos roçarem levemente contra os seus.

O jovem afastou-se um pouco e lhe estendeu a mão. Sakura sentou-se na cama, para logo em seguida erguer-se e enroscar os seus braços no corpo de Syaoran. Um abraço carinhoso, gentil, que exalava amor. Fechou os olhos e seus lábios encontraram-se novamente. Perfeição...

Touya entrou no quarto com o médico, mas a cena que viu fez seus olhos derramarem mais lágrimas. Fujitaka, com muito pesar, fechava os olhos da filha. Ela já não estava mais ali.

O vento soprou forte pela primeira vez, balançando as grossas cortinas, e para quem pudesse ver... A imagem de dois anjos dissolvia-se ao vento...

**Fim**

**N/A:** A frase em itálico, antes do título, retirei da música 'Angel's Tale - HYDE'. As poesias dele são lindas, realmente.  
Dai, Jéssica, Anna, obrigada por lerem mesmo incompleto, foi muito importante.  
Oras, como pude me esquecer? É claro que eu dedico os 'ets' (povo de Hass) à Dai, pessoa muito importante pra mim e que tem me acompanhado por muito tempo. Beijos moça!  
Até mais e obrigada,  
_Hime_


End file.
